What Twenty Lien Gets You
by TigerLilly22
Summary: Yang buys an island.


"WOOO! I'M ON A BOAT!"

"Yang! Get down from there! You're going to fall!"

The boisterous blonde laughed as she looked down to the yelling girl on deck below her, disregarding the warning. "Come on Weiss! There's no way I'm gonnAH-" She did not get the chance to finish as she stepped forward on the boat's roof, slipping.

_Splash._

"I warned her…"

A redhead ran up to the boat's railing, lifebuoy on hand. "Man overboard!" Throwing the orange ring, she shouted, "FORE!" She had always wanted to say those lines.

Weiss and Blake spectated from their seats under the boat's awning. Blake, returning her attention to her novel, commented, "You are not playing golf Ruby."

"Pfft, I know that." She muttered under her breath, pouting. "I do what I want…"

Yang was eventually reeled back in. When she clambered back over the railing - aided by Ruby - she laid out on her back as she dried off in the hot morning sun. She started to giggle as she laid there, a hand over her mouth as she held in her mirth.

"What are you laughing about Yang?" Ruby asked curiously as she leaned over her sister.

"Yes," Blake chimed in, "share with us the joke."

"I'm, heheh!" She struggled to let out her sentence, "I'm the - hahaha!" She paused again, struggling to breathe. "I'm the catch of the day!" Rolling around on the deck, she laughed herself silly, getting water all over the deck.

Blake looked back up from her book, saying in unison with Weiss, "Throw it back Ruby."

"Whaaat? I can't just throw my sister back you guys! Who else is gonna bake me cookies on the weekend?"

Grinning, Yang got up and put a still wet elbow on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure Weiss would be more than happy to-" Again, she was interrupted. A towel smacked into her face with a loud _thawp_.

"Shut it, brute!"

Yang did not respond. Instead, she started rubbing her face in the fluffy cotton projectile she was gifted with, drying herself off.

Given a moment of peace, Weiss looked out into the ocean. If it was not for the unmistakable rumble of the engine beneath their feet, she would not have believed the boat was moving. The endless sparkling blue stretched on for as far as the eye could see in all directions, brightly reflecting the light of the sun off the aquamarine waves and into her shaded, glacial blue eyes. The gentle bobbing of the small ship calmed her down slightly as she thought back to how she came to be in this unfavorable situation in the first place.

Earlier in the week, she was somehow convinced to go on a little field trip with her three closest friends. She used the term 'close' loosely. If she was brutally honest, these goofballs were her only friends. As far as she knew, they were on their way to an island that Yang had been informed about. A mysterious mass of land that few people visited. The pictures she had been shown by the bouncy blonde proved to her that the island was tropical, large and a great beach destination. The only thing that irritated Weiss was that it took a four hour boat ride to get there.

But Yang had covered that too, reserving a boat two weeks in advance to this trip. The young, white-haired teen was just thankful she had at least been given a one week notice before she was dragged into the harbor by the sister duo at the ungodly hour of five in the morning.

Now, here she was. Headed to some unknown, unnamed island in the middle of the ocean.

"Hey Yang?" Blake pierced the quiet atmosphere with her voice, a question on the tip of her tongue.

Yang, who had dried herself off as much as she could, letting the sun take care of the rest, replied, "Yeeesss my dearest Blakey?"

"How exactly did you come across this island again?"

Weiss and Ruby turned their heads toward the blonde in rapt attention, curiosity etching their features. How _did_ Yang come across the private tropical paradise?

"That's easy! I bought it!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelief. They exclaimed in unison, "You BOUGHT an island?!"

Ruby held her arms out in exasperation. "Why would you do that!?"

Weiss pointed a finger at the yellow brawler. "A better question is, how in the world did you _afford _it?"

Blake nodded and pointed at Weiss. "What she said."

The blonde laughed and held a fist to her chest. "Easy!" She looked to Ruby. "First, because I could. I mean, hello, it's an island? It's practically self-explanatory!" She then turned her head to the duo under the awning. "Second, it was cheap!"

"How cheap is 'cheap'?" Weiss asked tentatively.

"Twenty lien."

Ruby fell over onto the deck in shock, her mouth open and the corners of her mouth pulled down. Weiss and Blake held the same expression, Blake only able to ask in a stunned tone, "Twenty lien?"

"Yeah! Not bad huh?"

"Not bad?" Weiss shot up from her chair and stormed over to Yang, prodding a finger to the blonde's clavicle. "Not BAD?! This is VERY bad! Twenty lien for an island? Did it not occur to you that there is something _wrong_ with this place?! What were you thinking?" Pausing for a moment, she added, "Were you even thinking?!"

Yang crossed her arms defensively, looking down at the shorter girl to meet her icy glare evenly. "Of course I was! I saw a great deal and I took it. Let's just call this trip… an expedition! An expedition," pausing for dramatic effect, she waved her hand through the air, as if accentuating some title only she could see, "into the unknown."

Weiss put a hand to her forehead. She felt a sudden headache coming on. Was it too late to back out?

Ruby decided to help her sister. "Oh come on guys, maybe it won't be so bad! It looked nice in the pictures!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Maybe there will be a frozen yogurt stand!"

Weiss blinked. Then blinked again. She focused her gaze on the redhead. "A frozen yogurt stand?" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Of _course_ there's a frozen yogurt stand! It would be _such_ a rip off to buy an island for twenty lien and _not_ have a frozen yogurt stand on it!" Her voice rose in volume as her sarcastic words became a yell. "Why wouldn't there be a bloody frozen yogurt stand on the island?!"

Ruby held her hands up in surrender. "It was just a suggestion… how about we just get there first before we start losing our heads?"

Yang nodded vigorously, trying to appease the exasperated black and white females in front of her. "And the guy who sold it to me said there hasn't been any visitors to the island in _years_. No history of any shenanigans. There's no way there's anything bad on it!"

The white haired girl eyed the blonde dangerously. "There better not be, or so help me Yang…"

"What?"

"You'll be sleeping with the fishes." She warned.

Yang gave a reassuring grin, slinging her arm around Weiss and rubbing their cheeks together in what Weiss called a far-too-close-to-be-comfortable hug. "Aawww, you don't mean that!"

"Get away from me!"

"I don't hear you denying it!"

Blake sighed, wishing the nonsense would end. As she wondered how much longer it would take to get to the island, she realized she could see a mass rising up over the horizon.

"Hey." Blake spoke up, interrupting the quarreling girls. "I think I see the island."

Weiss followed the dark girl's line of sight as she finally freed herself from Yang's grip, spotting land herself. "Finally."

Yang hopped up and down. "There it is! T Island!"

Everyone looked at the blonde with a quizzical expression. Blake asked, "T Island? Like the letter T? Why did you name it that?"

"Because T is like an island."

"How so...?"

"T is in the middle of water!"

Blake smacked her forehead lightly with her book. Growling, she said, "Be quiet Yang. Or we _will_ throw you back."

* * *

The boat hit the dock built into the sandy shore lightly, jostling its occupants. Yang hopped off and secured a rope to the tall wooden post nearby, holding the aquatic vehicle in place. A loud splash alerted the four girls to the anchor dropping.

A gruff voice bellowed from inside the only indoor room on the boat, which the girls assumed was the bridge. "'Ere we are ladies. Ye land lubbers goin' ashore?"

Yang called out in response, "Aye Cap'n! We'll be back in a few hours!"

The deep voice chuckled ominously. "Tha' be fine wit me lassie. Take all the time ye nee'. Ah'll juss be 'ere..."

Shivering, Weiss stepped on to the dock, not wishing to spend another minute longer on the small boat than necessary with the strange captain. She sneezed before she followed the other three girls ahead of her to the shore. They had arrived.

Blake mused out loud, "Does anyone else find it strange that we have not seen our captain's face?"

The quartet of girls looked to each other, then to the anchored boat.

Yang snorted, dismissing it. "I'm sure he's a cool guy." As she walked to the end of the dock, she added, "I am paying him to be here after all."

Reaching the sandy shore, the teenangers surveyed the land in front of them. It did not look like the photos they had been inspecting.

The island _did_ have a beach. A gloomy, grey shoreline bordered the ocean until the land curved out of sight, continuing the circle of the island beyond what their eyes could see. The rest of the island was a fortress of trees, grass and soil. Nothing but tall pine trees spread out in a maze like forest. A strange, descending mist covered the tall timber creations further in. From their earlier position on the boat, they noticed that the entire island was flat, nary a mountain or hill disturbing the terrain as it stretched on beyond their vision.

Yang called out to their mysterious captain. "Hey Cap'n! You sure this is the right island?"

"Aye, missy." Was her answer. "Ah been sailin' these waters for as long as Ah can remember. This be the place."

Weiss muttered lowly. "The place that gets us killed?"

Ruby elbowed Weiss in the side, earning her an icy glare that she ignored. "How about we explore the place a little before we make any judgements?" She hefted up the two handheld cameras she brought along for the trip. "How about helping me film stuff? We can be film buddies!"

The redhead waved one of the handheld camcorders towards her pale friend, her silver eyes cutely pleading with her to take it. Sighing, Weiss caved in. "Fine. But only for a little while!"

"Yay!"

Yang called from up ahead, already at the division of land between the shore and the treeline. Blake stood beside her, a neutral expression upon her face. "Come on you two! This place ain't gonna explore itself!"

Ruby smiled as she skipped after her older sister. Weiss reluctantly trudging along behind her.

As they stepped into the forest, Weiss held up the camera she had been given. Looking at the little swivel screen attached to the side, she noticed it was already on. She looked around with it, starting to enjoy the feeling of recording the sights as she walked. She had never used a camcorder before and she was beginning to see the joy in it. There was a giddy excitement she could feel from documenting her surroundings.

The white-haired girl almost jumped out of her skin when she brought her camera back to the group in front of her. A mischievously grinning redhead smiled into the camera, her face taking up most of the screen.

"Enjoying yourself Weiss?"

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms, camera pointed toward the floor and part of her hip. "Of course not!"

"Suuurreee you're not."

Storming past the irritating girl, Weiss stomped up to walk beside Blake, the only girl she could stand right now. "Let's just keep going."

The quartet walked along what they assumed was a path. A barely noticeable grass trail the only path inside the daunting forest. The mist they had seen previously grew thicker as they trekked on, the dense white screen starting to blur their surroundings. Yang, Blake and Ruby seemed unconcerned with this or did not notice as Weiss looked around uneasily, not liking it one bit. She brought her camera around, sometimes zooming the lens as far into the mist as she could, wondering if there was anything in there. As her attempts proved fruitless, she opted instead to slowly bring the camera around, filming everything.

Yang jovially skipped along in front of them, humming a little tune. Beside Weiss, Blake strolled with even strides, observing the nature around her. Behind them, Ruby was doing the same as Weiss. Except she energetically swung her camcorder around every which way. The picture will probably be extremely blurry when viewed later on. The silver eyed teen noticed Weiss filming her, so she looked up and waved with a bright smile. Weiss could not help but grin back.

Suddenly, Blake stopped. Weiss slowly faltered in her steps as well, looking back toward her black-haired companion. "What is it Blake?"

"Do you hear that?" She whispered.

All of them paused, listening.

"I don't hear anything." Yang commented, looking at the trees in suspicion.

"Exactly." Blake looked around. "No birds. No bugs. No sound of any living being."

As all four girls listened, Weiss shivered. There was something dreadfully wrong with this island.

"M-maybe we should go back to the boat then? Come back some other day?" Weiss hopefully suggested.

"Pssh, you guys are such wusses." Yang snorted. "Let's just go a little further!" She continued on into the trees, grumbling under her breath. "Haven't been walking ten minutes and already miss prissy wants to back out."

Fuming, Weiss shouted to the retreating blonde, "I heard that!"

"Good, you were meant too!"

Rage boiling within her stomach, Weiss turned around, intent on going back the way they came.

Ruby started to panic. She did not want them to split up when they were already here together. Thinking quickly, Ruby gave Blake her camcorder and hurriedly said, "Here, take this and go with Yang. We'll catch up to you in a bit."

Blake gave her a questioning stare, but said nothing. She just nodded, accepted the recording device as she jogged off in pursuit of the blonde.

Ruby jogged in the opposite direction, up to Weiss' side. "Wait Weiss! Where are you going?"

"Back to the boat."

"But I thought you were allergic to the captain?"

Weiss almost tripped as she came to a stop. "Allergic? What makes you think I'm allergic to the captain?"

"You shivered and sneezed before you got off the boat."

Weiss giggled. Ruby's silly personality never failed to both irritate and amuse her. Usually the former, but not this time. "I'm not allergic to the captain Ruby. I'm just going back because I don't like it here." She glanced around the forest again, the mist as thick as ever. The silence deafening to her ears. She rubbed her arm with her unoccupied hand. "This place gives me weird vibes."

Ruby took hold of Weiss' free hand, putting a stop to her nervous rubs. "Oh pleassse Weiss? Just a little longer! That's all I'm asking you to endure."

"A little longer huh?"

Ruby gave her the biggest grin she could muster. "Please? For me?"

Weiss gazed up toward the sky, pretending to think about it for as long as she could. After a few minutes, Ruby asked, "You make a decision yet? My face is starting to hurt."

Weiss smiled, much to Ruby's relief. "Fine, just a little bit further into the forest." She set her mouth into a thin line, holding up a finger to Ruby's face, camcorder still in her hand. "But if anything happens to me in there, I'm holding you and your reckless sister responsible!"

"Yes ma'am!" After a quick salute, their hands still linked, the rambunctious redhead began to drag her friend back into the trees.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the same time._

"Yang! Slow down!" Blake rushed to keep up with her frantic friend. Just where did she think she was going?

Yang halted, much to Blake's surprise. Remembering that she had Ruby's camera, she held it up. Might as well film stuff if she was going to carry it.

Yang sighed. "Sorry Blake. Weiss and I have some issues sometimes and they just… get to me every once in a while."

Blake blinked, surprised. "Really? I did not think Weiss would bother you that much."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think so either. But then again, I used to think the same about you too." Yang looked back to Blake, showing off her signature sunny smile, warm enough to melt gold. "But besides Ruby, I can't really imagine having fun without either of ya now!"

Blake smiled in return, camera pointed at the blonde brawler. "Thanks Yang. The feeling is mutual."

"Good to hear it." Yang stepped back toward Blake and gave her a hug, much to the dark-haired girls displeasure.

"Remember what we talked about Yang? Personal space?"

"But it was such a good moment!" Yang removed herself from her friend, pouting. "Guess we should probably head back to Weiss and Ruby huh? Ruby's probably getting all emotional and worried and stuff."

Suddenly, Blake felt a chill, as though the temperature had dropped. Shivers ran down her spine, her skin crawling with unease. "Yang."

"What? It was."

Blake held up a hand to silence the other girl. She slowly turned her head as she scanned the trees around them, the blanketing mist limited her vision to a small radius. She whispered, "We are being watched." Blake started to wonder why it seemed to be getting darker. It should still only be early afternoon at the latest.

Yang stiffened, but then immediately relaxed. "Rubes and the ice princess must have caught up to us!" The blonde started to walk back in the direction they came, intent on finding them. Blake followed her with the camcorder. The swivel screen starting to display black and white frizz as the picture followed the blonde.

_That's odd. The camera seems to be freezing up. Is that static? _The dark-haired girl wondered if the camera was broken.

Yang approached a tall bush, one of the few in the forest. Pushing it apart, she called out, "Ruby? Ruby is that you?" Looking toward the ground and up, she was met with something that was distinctly not her sister.

"Nope."

* * *

The red and white girls trekked down the grassy path, searching for their lost friends.

"That's weird, they couldn't've gotten _that_ far ahead of us." Ruby pondered aloud.

"Maybe they turned back to find us and we passed each other?" Weiss suggested. Was the sky getting darker?

_No, that's impossible. It's only noon at the latest!_ Weiss hurriedly dismissed the thoughts, concentrating her efforts toward something more productive. No sense in psyching herself out.

Before her companion could respond, an ear-splitting scream sliced through the air. It sounded close.

"I think that was Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, running toward the source. Her expression conveying the worry plaguing her at the thought of her sister possibly being in danger.

"Wait Ruby!" Weiss tried her best to follow, deciding that now was not the best time to be recording.

They saw a large bush up ahead. Rounding it, both girls saw nothing. No sign of anyone.

Ruby looked around, her brow furrowed in confusion. "That can't be. I heard the scream coming from this direction…" She turned to her white-haired companion. "You heard that scream too, right?"

"Yes, I heard it." Weiss was just as confused. "Where the deuce _are_ those two?"

"Dunno. But they're around here somewhere. Let's go!" Ruby punched a fist in the air, not letting her disappointment dampen her spirits as she continued her stroll through the woods. Weiss followed, holding her camcorder back up.

Silence ringed in the air. It felt to Weiss as though a heavy atmosphere was suffocating her. There was something about these woods that she did not like in the slightest.

_I knew I should have brought my rapier. But _nooo_. This will be _fun_ they said. Don't worry about bringing your weapon they said. Everything will be _fine_ they said! _Weiss fumed in silence as she filmed Ruby in front of her. The redhead stopped.

"Hey Weiss?"

"What?"

"The sky." Ruby pointed up. "Are those… stars?"

"What? That's impossible-" Weiss froze as she lifted her gaze up.

Somewhere along the way, the mist had thinned. Revealing the black dome that was the starry night sky to the red and white teens. The trees looked even taller, the pines having doubled in size around them, partially obscuring their view of the dark veil above them in all directions.

"Wha- bu- how can-? That's not…" Weiss flapped her mouth open and closed, unable to articulate her thoughts.

Ruby, taking it in stride, saw something in the distance. "Look Weiss! There's something over there!" The redhead grabbed the stunned teen, dragging her along. "It looks like a giant tree!"

_A giant tree?_ Weiss thought, her mouth not working right at the moment. _What is so special about another tree? _She found out soon enough.

Before the duo sat an enormous dead tree. It easily dwarfed the pines around it, the circumference of the massive trunk wider than a car. Its leafless branches reached toward the dark sky. Its dead, skeletal fingers trying to scratch at the heavens, begging to be let in. Strangely enough, the other pines seemed to create a large circle around the tree, as if avoiding this one particular sapling. The sight did not bode well with Weiss.

Walking up to the expired tree, Ruby asked, "Hey Weiss, it's a little dark. Mind turning on the flashlight connected to the camera?"

It took her a few moments to locate the switch, but soon, both teens had a bright light to lead their way. It also allowed the girls to see the paper taped to the bark of the tree. There appeared to be a crude drawing on it.

Ruby ripped the paper off the bark and held it up to her face, inspecting the drawing. "It looks like… a bunch of cookie cutters!"

"I think those are trees, Ruby."

"It looks like trees!"

Weiss, rolling her eyes, took the paper from Ruby's hands. The redhead was about to protest with a "Hey!", but Weiss beat her to the punch.

"Hey, this doesn't look like a tree." The pale girl pointed her dainty finger to a figure on the right side of the page, the beam of her flashlight veering off to the side with her hand. She brought it back to better illuminate the drawing. "This looks like… a man?"

Peering over Weiss' shoulder, Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it kinda does."

Folding the piece of paper, Weiss tucked it into her belt pouch. "We should head back Ruby."

"But we haven't found Blake or Yang yet!"

"I'm sure gloomy girl and bouncy breasts can watch themselves in a fight, even without their weapons." Weiss replied. "For all we know, they already went back to the boat."

Ruby glanced around, confused. "Even if you say that… which way is back to the boat?"

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Do_ you_?" The icy girl snapped.

"Nope!" Ruby clapped her hands together gleefully. "Guess we're lost!"

"Why do you sound so happy?" Weiss feared the answer.

"Becaaause," Ruby took Weiss' free hand once again, tugging her to walk around the other side of the huge tree trunk. "we can keep searching! Once we find Blake and Yang, all four of us can be lost together!"

Weiss did not respond. The lunacy was getting to her in the form of another headache.

The two spotted a path on the other side of the tree's massive trunk. Ruby declared that the hunt was on, running down the path with Weiss in tow. Weiss kept the camera trained in front of them, lighting their path with the flashlight.

Not that it was particularly needed. The night sky sparkled above them as they traveled, providing a spectacular view of the heavens. The twinkling celestial bodies looked down upon the earth, providing a soft, ethereal glow to light the forest. If not for their situation, these woods would have provided a fantastic stargazing spot. Weiss cursed the heavens above for all the help they gave her.

As they slowed to a walk, seeing another break in the trees, the teens came across an abandoned truck. It did not look as though the vehicle had been used in years, rust covering the outside in a grody layer of brown. The driver's side door hanged off its hinges, motionless in the dark. The bed of the trunk appeared empty, just as the openly displayed inside. As Weiss inspected the truck with her flashlight, still filming, she came across another piece of paper attached to the truck's bed. She ripped it off, calling to Ruby, "Hey Ruby, come here for a second."

The redhead, who found nothing inside the truck, jumped over to Weiss' side. "Another paper?"

"Yeah, and this one is even creepier." She turned it toward Ruby, revealing the drawing.

On the paper was both a drawing and words. The drawing looked very similar to the vague man from the previous paper. This time, he took up the center of the page. Bald, tall, thin, and… wearing some kind of suit? There looked to be a tie around the tall man's neck, giving it away as formal wear. What disturbed the girl's the most, besides him being drawn without a face, was the words around the man.

All around the tall man, written twelve times was the same word. _NO_.

Just who was drawing these pictures?

"Maybe he's the frozen yogurt salesman?" Ruby meekly asked.

Weiss smothered the impulse to smack her upside the head. "I don't think so." She repeated her previous process of storing the paper in her belt pouch, her palms felt sweaty and her hands started to shake. "We need to leave. I'm sure Blake and Yang are fine."

Ruby did not argue this time. "Okay, sounds good to me."

The two teens began walking again, Weiss taking the lead. The pale girl kept her arm up, holding the camcorder straight in front of her to light their path. Ruby stuck to her side like glue, holding on to the sleeve of Weiss' jacket.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Weiss?"

"No." Was the blunt response.

"So we're lost?"

"Yup. No idea where I'm going. Guess you got what you wanted, huh Ruby?"

Ruby cringed upon hearing Weiss' chilling tone. "If it makes you feel any better, I take back what I said before…"

The trees to the right of them gave way as they walked, revealing a large clearing. In the distance, toward the middle of the clearing, they saw a shadowed edifice. What kind of building it was, was anyone's guess. Weiss headed towards it, Ruby hot on her tail.

"Wait!" Ruby stage whispered, her eyes darting about. "Do you hear that?"

Halting, eyebrow raised, Weiss slowly directed her camcorder around. "I don't see or hear anything Ruby. Are you sure you're not just…" Her voice trailed off as the swivel screen on her camcorder started to show static, a thin veil of white fuzz overtaking the picture. "What the? Ruby, I think something is wrong with your camera." Ruby took the camera from Weiss' grip, looking at the now normal screen.

She started to speak as she lifted the camera to face the trees, "There's nothing wron- AAAH!"

Ruby screamed as she dropped the camera, the light of the flashlight barely reaching the ground by the closest tree.

"Ruby! What did you do that for?" Weiss bent down to pick up the camera, bringing the flashlight back to where Ruby had been pointing it.

Ruby started to scream at the top of her lungs, pulling insanely on Weiss' arm. "RUN WEISS! IT'S HIM!" Even in her frenzied state, she did not abandon the pale girl.

"Who are you…?" Weiss started to say, until the flashlight landed on something in the trees.

Across the field, just on the edge of the trees, stood a tall, slim, chalk white man. The same man that resembled the drawings. Wearing a crisp grey suit, he watched them from behind a tree, motionless. Weiss' skin became paler when she saw that he had no eyes. No mouth. No anything.

He was faceless.

She finally complied to Ruby's demands, both of them turning tail and sprinting as fast as their lithe legs could carry them. They crossed the clearing, toward the shadowed building in the distance. One word echoed through their minds.

_No no no no no no no NO!_

Running through the doorless entrance of the building, they sprinted down one of the corridors. Weiss' flashlight bounced along the red brick and tile walls as they ran, neither girl looking back.

Ruby pointed to a passage up ahead. "Turn there!"

As they both turned, they crashed into two other entities. The two unknown bodies screamed along with Weiss and Ruby.

"GAAAAHHH!"

Weiss brought up her flashlight once again, illuminating two very familiar black and yellow themed girls.

"Blake?! Yang?!" Weiss shouted, her voice breaking through the screaming match.

"Weiss?! RUBY!" Yang shouted back in realization, tackling her younger sister in relief for a hug. Ruby socked her, adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins.

"OW! RUBY!"

"I'M SORRY SIS BUT YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T TACKLE ME RIGHT NOW!"

Blake broke them apart, accidentally hitting Ruby with her own camcorder as she pushed the siblings away from the other. She hissed at both of them, "Will you two _shut up_?! He's still out there, remember?"

Yang nodded, covering her mouth with her hands. Her voice muffled and low as she responded, "Sorry Blake. I forgot." Putting her hands down, she whispered, "I'm so glad you two are okay!"

Weiss nodded, appreciating her concern. "For the most part we are. I assume you both saw him too?"

"Yes, we have." Blake answered. "He's been following us for a while now. He never seems to stay still." Blake looked to her red and white friends. "We need to get out of this building quickly. Every time we see him, he gets closer."

Weiss shone her light around the room, quickly taking in her surroundings. It seemed that they were down another hall. If the rest of the building was just endless halls, she could tell that hiding here would be futile in the end.

"I concur." Weiss spoke. "Let's go."

Blake looked like she was going to start walking when she paused. "Just one problem."

"What?"

"We have no idea where he is."

Ruby and Yang looked around them wildly, forgetting that the strange, thin man could be on them at any moment. Blake and Weiss moved their camera lights to shine on both ends of the hallway. Neither end held a faceless man. They were safe.

For now.

"By any chance," Blake started to whisper as she reached into her vest, pulling out several pieces of folded paper from a hidden pocket, "did you two come across any drawings on your way here?"

Weiss gave a 'mhm' in response, retrieving the two drawings she had stowed away in her pouch.

"Mind showing me them?" Weiss handed them over. Yang and Ruby clutched each other during the exchange, keeping an eye on both ends of the hallway.

Blake handed over her own notes. Weiss unfolded them. She soon wished she had not.

The first drawing she laid eyes on held a drawing of the slim man's head, X's over where his eyes should be. The words around his head spelled out in a thick scrawl: _Always watches. No eyes. _

The second drawing depicted the man in the trees, just like the first paper she and Ruby had discovered. However, this one had a word on it, written vertically: _Follows._

The third note made her blood run cold. The majority of the paper taken up by just one sentence: _Don't look, or it takes you._

Ruby's voice filled the air, her words catching in her throat, causing her to squeak, "G-guys?"

Blake and Weiss looked up from their papers, diverting their attention to the siblings. "What?"

Ruby pointed a shaking finger down the hall. All four girls screamed.

He was there.

* * *

The young, dark-haired teen paused mid-stroke, her pencil hovering in the air above the paper before her on the desk. She leaned back in her chair, tapping her writing utensil on her chin as she thought.

_What should I make happen next? How would we escape?_

Deep in thought, the girl did not notice as a blonde head came up from behind to be level with her's, a wide grin gracing her features. Her heart leaped into her throat as her eardrums shattered, the blonde's voice loudly exclaiming into her ear, "And then the hot blonde and smexy cat girl had a passionate, make out session in the hall before their doom. Thee. End!"

The dark-haired girl turned her irate golden gaze to the vociferous blonde beside her. "No Yang. No they did not."

"Says you." Yang stuck her tongue out at the seated girl beside her as she stood tall. "Such a spoil sport Blake."

"That is because that is not how literature works!" She slapped her hands together, passionately saying, "There needs to a climactic, dramatizing scene, the focal point of all action in the story. Otherwise known as the climax for the uneducated." Blake reached up and poked her pencil to Yang's forehead, earning her a grin from the energetic girl. "Then there needs to be wind down scenes as the heroines make their daring, amazing, and not to mention clever, escape. That would then take us to their happy ending."

Yang shrugged. "I say just let them face their doom with a boom. An errotic boom." The blonde winked at the stoic girl.

"That's just lazy writing."

"Lazy, shmazy." Yang sauntered away, calling over her shoulder as she did so. "You coming to bed soon? We still have classes in the morning."

Blake put her pencil down. Yawning and stretching, she arched her back and flicked her cat ears. _I suppose I can finish this tomorrow._

* * *

A/N: This is what I get up to at two in the morning.

Bet you didn't see that ending coming. A fiction within a fanfiction. Yeah.

This was inspired by two things: a random prompt on Tumblr and my friend. I asked her what she thought would be wrong with an island that someone bought for five dollars (which was the Tumblr prompt, but I ended up changing it to twenty, just because). Her response was Slenderman, so I made it happen (Cause the idea just would not go away. It sounded like fun to write). I would also appreciate it if anyone would tell me of any mistakes they spot. It would be a great help.


End file.
